


A Night at the Bar

by Girlwholoveswords



Category: Bones (TV), Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwholoveswords/pseuds/Girlwholoveswords
Summary: A Leverage and Librarians crossover. With an OC and a bit of Bones because that's how it came to me.  No Bones knowledge needed.





	A Night at the Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akire_yta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Families You Make](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524572) by [akire_yta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta). 



> Based off of a conversation that I had with the lovely akire_yta.  
> Just another Leverage and Librarians crossover. With an OC and a bit of Bones because that's how it came to me. No Bones knowledge needed.

Anna had seen a lot of things happen at the bar she worked at, but had to be the second weirdest. (The first was that time the FBI and Jeffersonian had a party, and someone brought a dead body…but at least they cleaned up after themselves and left her a  _ really _ large tip.)

She thought she recognized the man who sat down first, the world heavy on his shoulders, ignoring the others in his group in favor of requesting a bottle of scotch. The blonde woman in the group moved as if to say something to him, but another woman held her back, then they and two other men went to sit down at a booth. That was her cue to enter the scene.

“What can I start you guys off with tonight?” 

“I’ll have a beer, whatever you got on tap.” That western accent made Anna just a little weak in the knees, as did the man it came from, he was  _ cute.                                                  _

“Two orange sodas please, one for me and one for her.” The way this guy had an arm around the blonde woman was just the most adorable thing, she was snuggled up in his side, just staring at the world.

“I’ll have some sangria please.” Anna prided herself on being able to place accents after spending so much time in D.C.- but she could not place this woman’s, it had a hint of British in some of her words, but ‘sangria’ was said with a perfect Hispanic accent. 

“I’ve got a tap, two orange sodas, and sangria, am I correct in assuming there should be a bottle of scotch attached to this?” Anna wasn’t an idiot, the man at the bar wasn’t planning to leave the bar sober enough to think, much less to pay.

Her comment only darkened the mood of the quartet, and the older woman nodded. The cowboy, and Anna meant that in the most flattering way possible, looked her dead in the eye, and told her that the man at the bar should get nothing more.  Anna nodded her head and returned to the bar. Leaving the order slip by the cash register, she gave the man a shot glass and the bottle of the smoothest scotch they had. 

Assembling the order for that table, Anna didn’t hear the door open again, but her head shot up at the overlapping exclamations of 

“You?” 

“You?” 

“You!” 

“You!”  

“You.”

“You.”  

Another world wearing man sat at the bar, right next to the one with the scotch. It appeared they had had an entire conversation just using the word “you”.  Weird, but still not as odd as the corpse. The first man held up his hand as if to ask for another glass, which Anna gave him. It was obvious that the addition was old enough to drink, so it didn’t matter to her who drank what. 

After she returned to the table to deliver their drinks, she noticed the door as it jingled again, and so she turned her head to greet them. She found herself face-to-face with the cute cowboy, the same one she had just handed a beer to. Doing a double take between the two men, she found them vaguely surprised, while their companions looked  _ floored.  _

“One face, one voice, one habit, and two persons!” Twin meetings and Shakespeare quotes, this evening just got a bit weirder. And as cute as the two cowboys were, Anna was no Olivia, and this was definitely not 12 th Night. The older gentleman who had quoted the Bard herded the new group into the booth that held the first group. The first cowboy got up to hug the second, and the confused companions uttered various forms of surprise as they realized the twins clearly knew each other. 

Anna gave the parties a few minutes to settle before going over the take the orders of the newcomers. The second cowboy ordered the same thing as the first, the stern looking blond ordered a coke, an Asian-Aussie, now seated next to the African American and his girlfriend, absently requested an orange soda. He appeared to be deep in conversation with the romantic pair. He seemed to be interrogating the male, having positioned himself on the opposite side of the blonde. Anna noticed he acted like a brother to the blonde, but they didn't look the least bit alike.

The redhead of the second group seemed to vibrate in her seat, her head bouncing between the twins, her energy fueled by a million unvoiced questions, leaving no desire for a drink. The older man who quoted Shakespeare earlier told he "didn't need to drink" and just looked exasperated at the twins, who seemed unsure of their friends mixing, both looking somewhat nervous. 

"Shall we introduce ourselves?"  Anna perked at this, she was rather curious about the groups. The old man, having proposed the idea, went first. 

"I am Jenkins, our friend at the bar is Dr. Flynn Carson." The blond seemed to judge the twin she came in with as she told them she was "Colonel Eve Baird." The redhead tore her attention off the twins to spring in with "I’m Cassandra," turning her head back to the twins, added, "but Stone calls me 'Cassie' sometimes, since you're his brother, you can too."  

The Aussie's eyes didn't even leave his conversation as he introduced himself as Ezekiel Jones. This caused several shocked reactions in the first group, which seemed to please Ezekiel. The blonde beside him just gave "Parker" before she started poking Ezekiel. Her boyfriend introduced himself as "Alec", while the older woman told the second group that they could call her "Sophie" and that the man at the bar was "Nate". 

Then everyone at the booth, as well as Anna, was focused on the twins. The first looked at the second, who simply shrugged. "I'm Jacob Stone, and this is my brother Elliot Spencer." The looks on the twins faces told the others not question the different last names. This didn't seem to please Cassandra, but she dutifully restrained her questions.

“Is Parker the reason why you wanted to know how to break someone’s fingers?”  Jacob eyed Ezekiel with a bit of suspicion and he seemed pretty eager to get the group's attention away from him and his brother.  Ezekiel nodded, not appearing the least bit ashamed. 

"We –please quit poking me- worked together early in our careers, she's like a sister to me. I wanted to way to threaten this one" He jabbed his thumb towards Alec, "in case he ever decides to hurt her." Cassandra quickly began to express her thoughts on the "adorableness" of that situation, making Ezekiel increasingly uncomfortable as he decided it was his turn to redirect the conversation. 

"Anyway, Flynn and Nate seem to know each other fairly well, anyone know how?" Eve and Sophie looked at each other, and then the Colonel looked at Jenkins. Jenkins simply shook his head and refused to say anything.

It was this lull in conversation that reminded Anna she needed to get the second group their drinks. As she went through the motions of assembling another order, her mind wandered to what exactly prompted this odd meeting, and where had she seen this 'Nate' guy before? Come to think of it, 'Sophie' looked awfully familiar...

"He does that too?!" Anna's head shot up at this exclamation, and she noticed that Colonel Baird seemed to like Sophie, even if her being impressed by Ezekiel Jones appeared to raise a couple flags earlier.  Sophie nodded in response to whatever facet of someone the Colonel was questioning, but Anna strongly suspected Eve was referring to Dr. Carson. 

As Anna returned with the second order of drinks, she could see how Sophie looked at the pair of men at the bar, humor dancing in her eyes. "He once forgot that I was me on my birthday, Nate remembered that it was my birthday, but didn't connect my birthday with the fact that I might want a gift, or even dinner. He just mentioned it in front of me, as if he didn't realize who he was talking to!"

"Flynn forget the most obvious things too. I've lost count of how many times he forgets that a day had actually arrived, he thinks it's forever a week away." The group the colonel came in with laughed at this, clearly familiar with horrible habit in question. Ezekiel and Parker discretely bumped fisted, seemingly overjoyed at Eve and Sophie's friendship.

Anna's observations were interrupted by the dinging of the front doorbell and found herself busied with the orders of the local FBI bunch.

"Alright Booth, we got your regulars for you and the Doc, and what will the new guys have?" A large rather gruff looking man has to snap his fingers in front of a younger man's face before he quit staring at Parker adoringly. 

"Taggert, do you still like that tequila from Acapulco? They carry it here." One man, who Anna assumed was Taggert, brightened at the sound of the agave beverage, so Anna poured him a small glass from the ornate bottle.  She turned to take the order of the younger man with them, but he had returned staring at Parker. It seemed Alec and Ezekiel had noticed since the boys were glaring at the agent. 

"And give the love drunk idiot a coffee, someone's got to drive." Taggert took the glass of tequila and tipped it straight back as if to signal that he certainly wasn't the driver. Anna simply rolled her eyes and handed him the bottle. Booth wouldn't let him cause trouble, she knew the FBI agent was trustworthy.

"Who's the girl McSweeten's staring at?" 

"That's Agent Haggen, McSweeten's  _ sweet _ on her." Booth rolled his eyes at Taggert's pun but looked at Parker a bit closer. He looked as if he has seen her before. 

"I don't think she's an agent. She looks like one of Nathan Ford's crew." At Dr. Brennan's comment, Anna's eyes instinctively flew to Nate over a couple seats at the bar, who had tensed ever so slightly. 

Nathan Ford, where had Anna heard that name before? She knew she had heard it somewhere, but why did that name sound so familiar? 'Nathan Ford. Nathan Ford." Anna kept repeating that name in her head as she gave the FBI agents their drinks, and Dr. Brennan her beer. 

When she couldn't make the connection on her own, Anna hung around the FBI group as Taggert and McSweeten simply looked confused at Doctor Brennan’s statement.  “Nathan Ford, isn’t that the Robin Hood guy?” Booth asked, looking at the doctor. She nodded, her eyes settling on Nate and Flynn. Anna knew that look, something was about to happen.

It appeared that Nate also knew that look. He nodded to Flynn, who muttered something about next time. He looked at Sophie and their group, who quickly began to throw money down and leave.  Elliot took a minute to hover over a napkin, before following his friends. Nate was the last one out, telling Booth “Call Boston PD, and ask for Bonanno.”  
  
Mc Sweeten and Taggert simply looked confused as Flynn Carson decided to finish up the bottle that was still sitting on the bar, before making his way over to those remaining in the booth.  They too laid money down, with Jake hovering over a napkin in the same way his brother had. Anna wandered over to the table and counted a lovely $100 tip in addition to what covered the respective tabs.  Not to mention two numbers that belonged to those cute twins. Wait till her roommates heard about this!

  
  



End file.
